Heroes Coalition: Battle in Neo-City - Witch of the Thousand Spells
by XP4Universe
Summary: Neo-City, the city of heroes, looks peaceful and organized but deep inside... the city is also filled with dark secrets. Follow Buckles Murphy and Gill Norman as they discover the darkest side of the city the fell under the radar of the heroes while at the same time, protecting a mysterious girl claiming to be a witch.
1. Chapter 1

It was night time in Neo-City as we go to an unfinished bridge located somewhere in the city. Here we see Buckles Murphy and Gillian "Gill" Norman, the weakest trainees from the Training Facility... or are they?, hiding behind a stack of boxes and sacks of cements.

"Hey.'' Gill called. He is currently wearing a red high-collar jacket over a black shirt, light brown trousers and brown shoes.

"Yeah?'' Buckles replied. He is currently wearing a yellow t-shirt with the words "sugarcoat'' written in white letters, gray pants and black sneakers.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Gill asked.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Buckles said.

There were silence between them.

"What?! I mean why are we out here, in this unfinished bridge, hiding behind this pile of boxes and sacks of cement.'' Gill pointed out.

"Oh. Uh... yeah." Buckles replied in realization, "Well... you already know the reason. Hiding ourselves from them.'' he said.

"From those thugs.'' Gill said.

"No... from that dangerous girl that attends Neo-City Montana Middle School." Buckles replied.

"You know I can perfectly hear the two of you." a voice called.

Buckles let's out a sigh, "So much for hiding." he grumbled.

He and Gill stood up and got out from their hiding place as a girl stood firmly from a distance. The girl was pretty short and years younger than them. The girl had a long frizzy-brown hair that goes down to her waist and has red eyes. She is currently wearing a black sweater vest over white dress shirt, white skirt, white folded down socks and brown shoes.

The girls looks at them with a mild glare, "You boys sure had a lot of nerve. You two are an idiot. Do you know who I am? Don't you know I'm part of Neo-City's strongest Master Oracles! Mishal Watts!" she claimed.

 **Neo-City Strongest Master Oracles**

 **Mishal Watts**

The two boys remained silent at her presence, "I heard about the two of you from the Training Facility. The weakest trainees they ever heard and yet minutes ago you tried to save me from some thugs when I can perfectly take them on by myself." Mishal said with huff, "You guys are fools... what can you even do when you're "that" weak." she said. The two boys remained silent as she spoke again, "Ever heard of the Firebolt?'' she asked.

"Huh?" Buckles replied.

"The Firebolt is kinda like a combination of fire and electricity. Like a lightning bolt fueled with fire... only a lot dangerous." Mishal explained as she ignited a ball of flames from her palms with a few sparks shooting out, "Here's an example of that." she said before flicking her fingers as a blast of lightning and fire shoots out from her hand and hits the place where Buckles and Gill's hiding place, blasting it to bits.

Both boys could only watch in horror from what she just did, "Oi... oi..." Buckles called.

"D-d-d-d-d-don't t-t-t-tell m-m-m-me that y-y-y-you use t-t-t-that on those t-t-t-t-thugs?!" Gill exclaimed in fright.

"Yeah." Mishal replied as her entire body lights up with fire and sparks of electricity began to shoot out, "And there's two more that I need to dealt with." she claimed with a smirk.

Mishal then shoots out a powerful beam of fire and electricity right towards the boys. Gill let's out a squeak and hid behind his friend, Buckles on the other hand pulled his head backwards before lunging his head towards the beam, colliding with it, the collision caused a loud explosion that shook the entire bridge.

After a few minutes, the smokes clears as Mishal let's out a hum, "What's this?'' she mused, "You two are still alive.'' she said.

Right in front of her, Buckles and Gill(still hiding behind his friend) are still standing with no traces of damages from the attack.

Buckles let's out a smirk, "People told us many times not to mess with the wrong people.'' he said. The tone of his voice made Mishal very uneasy as she took a step back, "Though... right now... you just messed with the wrong people." he claimed while Gill is chattering his teeth.

Mishal glares at them as she outstretched her left arm up as she charges a large sphere of fire and electricity, then she brought down a powerful lightning bolt from the sky which caused a large explosion at the entire bridge.

 **bzzzttt...**

There's a lot of things to be said about Neo-City. It's a city that can be described as a Tokyo/Paris/Las Vegas hybrid, so the city is filled with casinos, cafes and many establishments about entertainment purposes and it also serves as the home city of the Heroes Coalition.

Now with a city that is resided with many heroes, you think things are peaceful... wrong... despite the dozens of heroes residing in this city, there are secrets that are kept from them and questionable activities were being hold.

There's a lot of things about this city that is kept from everyone. Dark secrets that are heavily protected. Questionable motives that do more chaos than peace.

Who knew in a city full of heroes that there's darkness lurking around at every corner.

 **bzzzttt...**

The next day, we see Buckles and Gill walking in the streets with deadpanned expressions.

"Goddammit! I can't believe the power outage lasted this morning.'' Buckles grumbled.

"Thanks to that... I barely had a good night sleep.'' Gill said.

"I blame that girl for unleashing that lightning bolt... it affected the entire city.'' Buckles muttered.

"I think were to blame too... we did made her angry.'' Gill replied.

The two comes across an alleyway when Buckles noticed something, "Hmm... what's that?'' he pointed out.

In the middle of the alley, the two saw a young girl, probably the same age as Nodoka and Aka, lying down the ground unconscious.

"Oh no! She looks unconscious!" Gill said as the two runs towards the girl.

Upon closer look, the girl had a long waste-length light-blue hair. She is currently wearing a pink top and red corset with a blue ribbon underneath a white cape, a white knee-length skirt, black & white thigh-high socks, brown boots and a large witch hat.

"What's up with this girl? Is she a witch or a cosplayer?'' Buckles asked in surprise.

"I can't tell but I definitely know that she needs help." Gill replied as he kneels down next to her, "Hey... hey... are you all right?'' he asked in concern.

The girl then slowly wakes up as she opens her blue eyes, she looks at them for minute before speaking, "H... help... me..." she said.

"Okay... what can we do for you.'' Buckles replied.

"I... I'm... hungry...'' the girl replied as her stomach let's out a growl.

Gill and Buckles gave her a blank stare in return. "How much do you have, Gill?'' the latter asked.

"I'm broke." Gill replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day inside a restaurant, we see Buckles, Gill and the girl sitting at one table with the said girl devouring every food in front of her like there's no tomorrow while the two boys watches her with bewildered looks.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Buckles spoke, "Um... excuse me.'' he called, "I know that you're busy eating but can you please tell us your name.'' he said.

The girl drink a glass of water before letting out a delighted breath, "Ah~ That was good food!" she said with a smile, "Anyway... my name is Evanore Highmore Wolfmoon! And I'm a witch!" she introduced herself.

 **Witch**

 **Evanore Highmore Wolfmoon**

"Witch?'' Buckles repeated.

"Never seen one before?'' Evanore asked.

"Actually we're acquainted with a few." Gill replied, "Anyway... my name is Gillian Norman but people call me Gill, and this is Buccaneer Murphy but most people calls him Buckles.'' he introduced himself and Buckles.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for feeding me." Evanore replied with a small bow.

"No pleasure." Buckles replied, "Anyway... I had to ask. What are you doing in the middle of an alley?" he asked.

Evanore let's out a hum, "You all know that being a witch is kinda dangerous, right?" she asked earning a nod from the two, "Glad you understand, so I won't lie. You see I came from Dave's England and is part of an organization called the Gospel. I've been running away from them for quite some time now that I became weak and hungry which is the reason I passed out in that alley." she explained.

"I see." Buckles replied.

"Gospel? That's the first time I heard of that name." Gill mused.

"What is the Gospel?'' Buckles asked.

"It's one of the six largest denomination in this world. They specializes in witchcraft, inquisitions and anti-magic." Evanore explained.

"So... if you're part of them... then why were they after you?'' Buckles asked.

"You see... I'm not just some witch... I am known as the Witch of the Thousands Spells." Evanore replied.

"Witch of the Thousand Spells? What does that mean?'' Gill asked in confusion.

"As the name suggested, I am witch that knows thousands of spells that consists of witchcraft, inquisition and anti-magic. Because of my capability of perfectly memorizing everything I managed to master a lot of spells." Evanore claimed.

"Wait... if you mastered that many spells that why don't you use it to fight against them.'' Gill pointed out.

"Truth to be told... I just mastered them through reading but I can't actually cast them yet. Plus, I'm still pretty young and my magic reserves are not that powerful.'' Evanore admitted.

"I see... that's quite a fickle." Gill nodded in understanding.

"But you said you're part of this organization." Buckles pointed out, "What happened that made you run away?" he asked in concern.

Evanore gave them a solemn look, "I... I don't know... one day they called me at the Cathedral were they told me that I must be executed. I don't know why they wanted me executed but when I ask why they ignored it and ordered a lot of guards to capture me but I managed to get away and travel my way all over here." she explained.

"Execute you? What's wrong with those people?'' Buckles asked.

"Could it be because they get afraid of you for mastering thousands spells.'' Gill pointed out.

"That... might be it. But if I remember correctly they were proud of me when I mastered all of the spells.'' Evanore replied but was unsure.

"I see. How about you come with us? The Heroes Coalition can give you protection from the Gospel.'' Buckles offered.

Evanore smiled, "Thank you every much but you don't need to trouble yourself." she said standing up, "I'll managed on my own... I did managed to travel across the world without getting caught." she claimed.

"Are you sure?" Gill asked in concern.

Evanore nodded, "I'm sure. Well... I'll see you guys around and thank you again for the food, it was delicious." she said before heading towards the door of the restaurant as the boys watches her go.

"Five bucks that we'll find her again in the alley.'' Buckles mused.

"I'm broke." Gill replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that afternoon at the Training Facility, we see Buckles and Gill along with Akatora Fujimiya and The Creepy Guy sitting on the bleachers while a very small young woman is speaking to them.

"Mou! Would you four at least put some efforts with your training! If you boys keep on slacking, you'll be left behind by everyone!" the woman chastised, "Especially you, Murphy-san!" she pointed out.

The said boy flinched, "Do you really need to pinpoint that on me, Mika-sensei?'' Buckles asked.

 **Coach and Teacher**

 **Mika Suzuki**

Mika, despite being 27 years old, is a very small and petite young woman. She had a short brown bobcut hair with green eyes. She is currently wearing a light-pink long-sleeve shirt with a white collar and red bow tie, pink knee-length skirt, white socks and gray shoes.

"I don't want to sound so demeaning but you had the worst performance as a trainee even Norman-san managed to surpass you even an inch." Mika stated.

"I am?" Gill asked in surprise.

"Nyahahaha! She said even an inch.'' Akatora mused.

"Keh-keh-keh! That-a-means Bucky is at-a-bottom.'' the Creepy Guy stated with a creepy grin.

Buckles hungs his head low, "Fuck you, guys." he grumbled.

"Language! Murphy-san!" Mika scolded.

"Hai..." Buckles replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

After a whole day of training, the sun was about to set as we see Buckles and Gill walking in the streets talking about on how will they even improve their training performance.

Suddenly a familiar voice called for their attention, "Ah! There you are! Stop right there!" the voice demanded.

The two turns around to see Mishal Watts approaching them, "Well what do you know if isn't the Firecracker.'' Buckles greeted with a bored look.

"Don't call me that! I had a name you know! Mishal Watts, try to remember it!" Mishal demanded.

"Really? I already forgot.'' Buckles quipped.

"Shut up!" Mishal exclaimed as her entire ignites with flames while sending out a few sparks, "Today, you and I will settle things, once and for all!" she declared.

Buckles let's out a groan, "Would you please give it a rest? You're electrical attacks has already caused enough trouble for us!" he stated.

"Yeah! Thanks to you! We hardly got a good night sleep!" Gill exclaimed.

"Besides... after last night, you think you're attacks will cause damage on me.'' Buckles reminded.

Mishal let's out a pout, "There's no way that ability of yours is possible! Whatever you did last night was a fluke!" she accused.

"Hey! Buckles maybe a Rookie Oracle but his ability is no fluke!" Gill defended.

"I don't think that is something you should defend, Gill." Buckles muttered, "Anyway... I had no time for this, I already had a bad day and I don't want a crazy girl bothering me for a fight.'' he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Ah! Can't at least be serious about this!" Mishal chastised.

"Then what would you do I ever become serious." Buckles pointed out with a serious face making Mishal flinch and uneasy for what he just said. Finding that she can't find the right words to say, Buckles and Gill turns their back on her, "Though so... anyway, you better go home early, it's getting dark and it's getting dangerous at that time.'' he advised.

Mishal watches them walk away with an uneasy feeling, "Jerks." she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later it was already night time as Buckles and Gill are still walking around the streets when the two comes across an alley and saw a familiar witch lying on the ground unconscious.

"Told you.'' Buckles said with a blank look.

"For starters... I didn't agree on that bet.'' Gill replied with a blank look.

The two then approaches the unconscious Evanore with an amused look but their amusement turns into horror the moment they saw the blood on her sides.

"What the?!" Buckles gasped as he quickly kneels next to her, "Oi! What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked in panic.

"Who would do this to you?" Gill asked in horror.

"That would be us... the Seers." a voice answered.

Both Buckles and Gill felt the chills moving down their spines, sweat pouring down their faces and their eyes shrunk into dots. The two slowly turns around to see a tall man clad in black walking towards them.

The man took a whiff of his cigarette before blowing out a smoke, "Nothing personal... I'm just following orders.'' he stated.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. The Seer of Fire

"Hey." Gill called.

"Yeah." Buckles replied.

"Why are we here?" Gill asked.

"There's a good answer for that." Buckles replied as he got up and shot a glares at a man in front of them, "We need to protect this girl from that bastard!" he declared.

"I was hoping actually for a different answer but whatever." Gill replied.

The man blew out a smoke, "Relax... I didn't hurt her. But I'm here to take her back where we came from. The higher ups will be the ones to pass down judgement on her." he stated.

"Fat chance!" Buckles snapped, "Who the hell are you to do this something like this to a small girl?!" he demanded.

The man shrugs, "I told you I didn't hurt her." he claimed, "Anyway... I am Joash Ebony, a Seer from Gospel." he introduced himself.

 **Gospel Seer**

 **Joash Ebony**

Joash is a tall man with a spiky red hair and yellow eyes. He had three lines drawn across the bridge of his nose. He is currently wearing a black trench coat over a black blazer jacket, white dress shirt and a red tie, black trousers and black boots.

"If you didn't hurt her then who did?" Gill asked in confusion while reaching for something behind his back.

Joash blew another smoke, "Ya think I'm not the only one after her. A lot of denominations out there wanted their hands on this girl because of the fact that she... well... had memorized over a thousand of spells.'' he explained.

"Is that so? But why the Gospel want her dead?" Buckles asked with narrowed eyes.

"Dead? I see... is that what she told you." Joash mused, "You don't understand. We just can't let her go out alone, that could mean trouble." he stated, "That's why... killing her is the best way to save her." he claimed.

"Bullshit-fucking-shit!" Buckles shouted, "Save her? By killing her? That's just a load of bull!" he exclaimed in anger as he charges at him.

 **(Play Strike the Blood OST - Assault)**

Joash let's out a grin, "Fool." he said as Buckles throws a punch but he dodges it, "I don't wanna kill someone but..." he said as his hands was covered with black flames, "... your getting in the Gospel's way!" he said, "Fuoco Oscuro!" she chanted before shooting a surge of towards Buckles, hitting him directly while creating a huge explosion. Joash scratches the back of his head, "Hmm... I believe I went overboard on that one." he mused before shrugging, "Oh well... back to business.'' he said as he turns around only to see Gill pointing a gun at him.

"D-d-d-don't ye dare t-t-t-take another step!" Gill demanded with a stuttering voice.

Joash let's out a sigh, "Look buddy, you better step away or you might just end like your roasted fool of a friend over there." he stated.

"What did you call me, you asshole?!" a voice called.

Joash's eyes widen in shock before turning his attention back at the flames which suddenly got dissolved to nothingness as Buckles stood still with little damage on his clothes, "What? What happened? How come are you still alive? Those flames were 4000 degree celsius! No one should have survived that?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Oh... you don't know..." Gill spoke, "Buckles had a special ability called "Fragment Smasher"... he has the ability to cancel, neutralize and negate any supernatural abilities by punching them with his fists!" he claimed, _"However... according to Dr. Apoy, the Fragment Smasher has it's downsides, amongs those is while he can negate any supernatural attacks but he can still take damage if he's not fast enough to respond."_ he thought.

Joash gritted his teeth as he summons balls of dark flames around, "Palle di Fuoco Oscuro!" he chanted as he began to throw the balls of flames towards Buckles.

Buckles then charges forward as he began to swung his arms punching every flaming balls coming towards him, and with every strikes, the balls of flames would disappear like soap bubbles. Joash wasted no time igniting his palms with more flames before shooting out towards Buckles like a flamethrower, the silver-haired young man quickly threw a straight punch through the flames making it vanish in an instant.

As Buckles is inches closer to Joash, the redhead gritted his teeth as he began to chant, "Engulf this shallow world with fiery embrace... an embrace so warm, an embrace so blistering... come to me... devour my body and give me strength!" he shouted as more dark flames shot out from the ground.

"What the? What's going on?!" Buckles exclaimed as his chant stops his tracks.

"What the hell is he doing?'' Gill asked in confusion.

"Let's go..." Joash spoke, "...Fenice!" he called as a large black flaming bird appears behind him.

"Ack! What the heck is that?!" Buckles exclaimed in shock.

"A phoenix!" Gill squawked.

"Burn them to ashes! Fenice!" Joash ordered.

The Flaming bird let's out a screech and charges towards Buckles, the silver-haired young man quickly throws a punch and hits the beak. However, much to his shock, the flaming bird didn't disappear instead it rammed itself at Buckles scorching him with flames before sending him crashing towards the wall.

"Buckles!" Gill cried in concern.

Buckles then got up, "H-how? Why my ability didn't work?" he asked in confusion.

"Fool! You're ability may have cancel my other magical attacks! But it can never cancel a magical element that takes form of a living being!" he claimed.

Gill then realized something, "He's right! That phoenix is a sentient being!" he shouted.

Buckles gritted, "Shit-fucking-shit! Then I can't negate it then!" he shouted back.

"Of course! Incinerate them, Fenice!" Joash ordered.

The flaming bird let's out another screech before charging towards Buckles whom quickly jumps out the way, however the sentient creature follows him to everywhere he goes, not wasting any moment and not letting him get a room for a breather.

Meanwhile, Gill could only watch in fear and concern for his friend, _"What should I do? What I should do? I can't even pull the trigger because this gun is not even real to begin with! And my Gift is not even helpful in situations like this? Come on think! Think! Think! Think!"_ he thought in panic. He scans his eyes around trying to find something that could help them in this situation, then he noticed a green talisman hanging out from Joash's coat, _"Wait... is that... a talisman?"_ he thought in question when his eyes widen in realization, _"Wait a minute! That's right! That talisman must be the main source of that creature! If I can destroy that thing then Buckles had the chance to beat it!"_ he thought.

Wasting no time, Gill made a mad dash towards Joash but as he gotten closer, the redhead noticed him. Wasting no time, Joash snaps his finger and blasted Gill with flames, scorching him big time.

Joash looks at him with a smirk, "Nice try... a sneak attack won't work on me." he mused.

As Gill slowly descends to the ground, he let's out a grin, "It's... worth... the... shot...'' he claimed as he shows the burnt talisman in his hands before falling down hard on the ground.

Joash's eyes widen in shock, "What? How did?" he asked in panic. He then turns around to see the flaming bird acting restless, "Fenice! Don't falter!" he called out.

Buckles noticed what's going on, wasted no time and charges towards the sentient being and quickly delivers a powerful right hook towards it's body and upon impact, the creature vanished in an instant.

"Fenice!" Joash cried.

"Not done yet!" Buckles exclaimed as he charges towards Joash, _"There's no denying that I am the weakest trainee and probably the weakest in the entire city! Fragment Smasher... it's pretty useless when comes to a simple street fight."_ he thought as he gotten closer to Joash, _"But this ability is pretty useful... "_ he thought as he punches the redhead directly on the face, _"Because I can finish this motherfucker with all my strength!"_ he thought.

"Gwah!" Joash gasped in pain as he stumbles back. Unbeknownst to him, Gill got back up and smashes a fist at the back of his head.

Joash was pushed forward to Buckles, the young man then kicks the redhead on the gut before grabbing him in a pumphandle half-nelson hold, "Hope you enjoy! The Whale Hunt!" he mused before lifting Joash up and slamming him down with a Death Valley Driver, knocking him out unconscious.

After that fight, the two boys are now trying to catch their breaths.

"Hey Buckles... you sure taken a beating." Gill pointed out.

"Yeah... so are you." Buckles replied with a smirk.

The two boys then shared a short laughter as Gill spoke, "So... what should we do now?" he asked.

"We need to take Evanore somewhere safe and get her bleeding to stop. But not at the facility, we can't have the others get involved with this." Buckles replied.

"But to where? The facility is the only place we know that could help us." Gill reasoned, "And Miss Fong and Mister Alligator can't help us in this situation." he added.

Buckles thought about it, "Okay... we can ask for help with someone from the facility and I know just the person for that." he replied.

And with that, Buckles, Gill and Evanore, with Buckles carrying Evanore behind his back, left the burning alley leaving the unconscious Joash behind.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later we go to place called the Jaystone Apartments. We go inside one of the apartments where Buckles, Gill and Evanore are currently hiding. Alongside with them are Mika Suzuki and Kylie with the latter healing Evanore.

The two boys didn't tell them their encounter with the Seer instead they told them that Evanore was a cosplayer whom was getting harassed by a group of thugs and got stabbed and the two decided to help. When Mika asked them about their burns, they told her that one thug was carrying a molotov. Kylie bought their lies but Mika finds it suspicious.

"Thanks for the help Kylie." Gill said as he led Kylie to the door.

"No problem. Just kindly introduce her to me next time." Kylie replied with a smile.

After Kylie left, Gill went back to the living room and saw Buckles sitting on the floor seiza-style as Mika turns to him.

"Mister Norman... please have a seat." Mika told him. Gill let's out a gulp before doing what he was told. Mika then let's out a sigh, "I know the two of you are lying about this girl being a cosplayer and those burns of yours are not of a result from a molotov attack." she pointed out.

The two boys began to sweat nervously, "We... we had no idea what you're talking about, Mika-sensei..." Buckles replied nervously.

"Please don't lie to me... I'm an Oracle remember. I can senses a lot of magic in this girl and those burn marks are definitely a result of something supernatural." Mika said with narrowed eyes.

And with that, the two boys sighed in defeat. Gill then began to explain everything to Mika that transpires during the last few hours.

After listening, Mika let's out a sigh, "Boys... I don't know how complicated the situation is but I can't just let you boys face this danger alone." she said, "Looking out for children is an adult's responsibility." she declared, "I'll agree that I won't tell the Coalition about this. But please... if everything is out of your control, don't hesitate to call for help." she advised.

"Thank you very much, Mika-sensei." Buckles replied with a bow with Gill following suit.

Mika then stood up, "I suggest the two of you stay here for the night. And oh! I better call your roommates as well and tell them that you're staying with me for the night." she stated.

"That's a good idea... but... you know Meme-san, she'll interpret this situations into something else." Buckles nervously pointed out.

Mika let's out a giggle, "Don't worry. I don't mind." she replied with a wink before leaving.

The two boys stayed in awkward silence for a few minutes until Gill spoke, "Is it me or you just had this charm that attracts older women... beautiful ones to boot." he pointed out.

"Shut up." Buckles replied with a sigh, "Good thing that Mika-sensei are on our side." he stated, "But we can't relax just yet... that Seer is still out there and who knows how many of them are out there looking for Evanore." he pointed out.

"We'll just think of another way if we want to save Evanore from them." Gill said.

 **"You won't save this girl."** a dark and deep voice said.

The two boys stiffened when they heard the dark and deep voice, they slowly turns their heads back to see Evanore staring at them with wide red eyes.

 **"You will never save this girl. Once she regains her strength... she will be mine."** the dark and deep voice said before closing it's eyes.

The two boys stayed in eerie silence for a few minutes until Buckles spoke, "Hey Gill." he called.

"Yeah?'' Gill replied.

"What the fuck just happened?" Buckles asked.

"I don't know... you're asking the wrong the person." Gill replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the alley where Buckles and Gill fought the Seer earlier is currently surrounded by the police, firemen and a few members of the Triumph Division, all investigating the cause.

"Damn! What kind of fire that burns this place?" Prince Mufasa asked in confusion.

"I don't know but it's definitely not caused by a molotov." Tatsumi Oga stated.

"You thinking that this is caused by those Eco-Terrorist?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we get paid enough for this." Brad Burns quipped as he took off his glasses.

Aside from the authorities, we see a lot of onlookers observing the situation. Amongs them is Mishal Watts.

"What the heck happened here?'' Mishal muttered to herself.

"Lady Mishal!" a voice called getting her attention. Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around her right arm, "My! My! Lady Mishal is here!" a girl cheered.

"Geh! Kohana!" Mishal exclaimed in surprise.

 **Kohana Sherwind**

Kohana is a younger girl, inches smaller than Mishal, she had a reddish-brown hair tied in pigtails that goes down to her waist and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black sweater vest over a white dress shirt, white skirt, white folded down socks and black shoes.

"I thought you were having some sort extra lessons but I see that you're just strolling around having fun at night." Kohana said with a gin.

"Kohana... do I look like I'm having fun right now?" Mishal asked.

"It's obvious. To go through this place on your trip back from school to the dorm... is such a big detour no matter how you think about it." Kohana replied.

'I-I had something to do." Mishal replied nervously, "What about you-" she was about to ask but she noticed the badge pinned on Kohana's chest.

"That's right, Lady Mishal. I'm here for Victory Brigade Business." Kohana confirmed, "The fire the burned this place... seems Oracle related, apparently." she stated.

Mishal could only narrow her eyes.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Research

The next morning was relatively normal and while many are wondering about the cause of fire from the alley, the majority of the citizens decided to ignore it.

Meanwhile at the Jaystone Apartments, Buckles was left alone with Evanore. Mika had worked to do in the facility while Gill is doing some research. After the weird event where Evanore spoke to them with a dark and deep voice, the two came into a conclusion that she was possessed by something, so Gill decided to search for a solution while Buckles looks after her.

Buckles is seen sitting right next to the sleeping Evanore, his arms were crossed and is in deep thoughts, _"I think I get the reason why the Gospel wants her dead. She is possessed by something and their only options was to kill her. But what baffles me... if the Gospels had knowledge about different magic, shouldn't they try and find a solution to get rid of the thing that is possessing her rather than killing her."_ he thought.

"Hey...'' a voice called which snaps him out of his thoughts.

Buckles looks down to see Evanore smiling at him, he smiles back at her, "Hey... good morning.'' he replied, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Evanore nodded, 'Yeah... I'm ok... just a little worn out." she replied, "Thank you for helping me." she said.

"It's fine." Buckles replied.

Evanore took a deep breath, "I... I'm really sorry... for causing trouble to you and your friend.'' she said apologetically.

"It's fine. Somewhere in the future I'll be dealing with a lot of troubles..." Buckles replied, "... if I ever get the chance to be part of that trouble.'' he admitted.

"I see." Evanore replied.

"Hey... you might not believe this but... I think we discovered the real reason why the Gospel is after you." Buckles claimed.

"Really?" Evanore asked.

"You see... while your were unconscious... you suddenly spoke with a dark and deep voice while your eyes turn red." Buckles explained, "Evanore... I believe that you were possessed by something.'' he revealed.

"Possessed? I see... I think... I get it now why they're after me..." Evanore muttered.

"Do you remember feeling strange before the Cathedral cast that order towards you?" Buckles asked.

Evanore shook her head, "Nothing weird really... but I do remember waking in the woods one night when I felt someone touching my shoulders... I thought it the wind so I ignore it." she explained.

"I see... don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to get rid of whatever "that is" that is possessing you.'' Buckles stated, "Gill is out in the city doing some research, I hope he finds something." he said.

"Thank you very much." Evanore said, "But why are you doing so much for me?" she asked, "I mean... you just met me.'' she pointed out.

Buckles smiles at her, "Nothing. I believe that protecting you... is the right thing to do." he replied.

Evanore felt her cheeks burning for his answer before smiling back, "Thank you." she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in a library somewhere at the city, we go inside to see Gill walking around looking for certain book. He continues to walks around the library passing -by several people such as Ox Ford and Harvar D. Eclair reading some books, Jacques Paulsen placing some books back at the shelf and Chess reading a huge dictionary(but he was actually reading a comics underneath).

"Men... I can't find a book that can help with our problem." Gill said while scratching his head.

"Do you need any help?" a voice asked.

Gill turns around to see a young woman approaching him, "Oh! Hello, Miss Makise." he greeted.

 **University Student**

 **Kurisu Makise**

Kurisu is a slender young woman with waist-length, reddish hair, and dull violet eyes. She has an unusual sense of fashion, with her outfit being composed of a white long-sleeved blue-rimmed dress shirt. Her shirt is tucked into a pair of black shorts on top of black tights, held up by a white belt with a gold buckle. Her red tie hangs loosely around her collar, and she wears a loose khaki jacket that covers her upper thighs, and has black and white straps at the end of both sleeves and the rim which are used to keep the entire jacket on her arms. She also wears a pair of black boots which are partially unzipped and folded down.

"You seems to be looking something but from the looks of it, you're having trouble with your search." Kurisu pointed out.

Gill rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... can't seem to find what I'm looking for." he admitted.

"So... what are you looking for?" Kurisu asked.

Gill looks around, "You may think of it as weird... but I'm kinda looking for books about... demonic entities.'' he replied nervously.

Kurisu blinks at him a few times before letting out an awkward cough, "I see... that is quite a surprise." she admitted, "I believe there are books about demons at the left wing of this library." she pointed out.

Gill nodded, "Thank you, Miss Makise." he said before walking away.

"Hmm... so he's into demons now. What is he theorizing this time? An apocalypse caused by demons.'' Kurisu stated indecorously.

Meanwhile, Gill arrives at the left wing of the library passing-by Keisuke Hijikata and Viktor Vale, a she kept looking around he noticed a black book with word 'Demone' written in gold. He quickly grabs the book and went towards a table and began to read it. Gill flips a page after page, reading every bit of it's contents until he stumbled upon something.

"What this?'' Giil mused as he began to read, _"Pecora Nera, a demonic entity that mostly takes the form of a demonic anthropomorphic black sheep, this demon often haunts and possessed young females and takes their souls to it's nest where he tortures them for it's own amusement. According to many people, whenever a young female was possessed by this demon, no matter how hard they try, they can't get rid of the demon. However, there is one solution that is often overlooked..."_ he read with his mind, "What? That's the solution? Seems stupid but it's worth the shot." he exclaimed before closing the book.

Gill then placed back the book on the shelf, he was about to walk away when someone unexpected got in front of him.

"Yo!" Joash greeted with a blank look.

Gill took a deep gasped, "Wop! Wop! Wop! Wop!" he blabbered out like a fish out of water.

"Calm down... I'm not here for any trouble." Joash reassured, "I'm just here for a talk." he claimed.

"How am I suppose to believe that bullshit? Especially after what happened yesterday." Gill exclaimed. He then began to walks backwards while pointing a finger at the Seer, "You... you stay away from me. Don't try to lay a finger on me! A lot of my friends are inside this library right now and you don't want them getting riled up if you lay a finger on me.'' he said only to stop when he felt someone behind him.

Gill slowly looks back to see a slightly tall young woman standing behind him with a cold look. The woman has slender and buxom body and has a long dark-purple hair tied in high ponytail, the length of hair almost reaches the floor, and she had gray eyes. She is currently wearing a white top with tattered ends which exposes her midsection, a blue denim shorts and brown laced boots. The woman is also carrying what seems to be a sword.

If Houki Shinonono and Kyouko Sakura had a child together, she's going to be the result, not that he's into yuri.

Gill swallowed a huge vile of saliva down his throat, "Hehehe... hi there.'' he greeted nervously, "... w-w-w-what's your name?" he asked.

"Kanade Yorukaze.'' the woman replied, "That's all you need to know." she said.

 **Gospel Seer**

 **Kanade Yorukaze**

Gill looks between Joash and Kanade back and forth before letting out a sigh, "Okay... I'll listen to what you guys had to say.'' he said, "But I'm choosing the location where we should talk!" he demanded.

Joash shrugs in response, "Fine with me." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we go to the local park where we see Terrence Ohno riding his bike as he passes by Gill, Joash and Kanade sitting on a bench in the middle of the park.

"This is a nice place that you chose." Joash mused, "Too bad I can't smoke." he said.

"So... what you guys want to talk about?" Gill asked while keeping his head down.

Kanade turns to him with a cold look, "Give us Eva." she demanded.

"Woah! Kanade! Already on demand? As expected much of you." Joash mused.

Gill slowly looks at them with a serious face. Gill admits he had no chance in defeating them ever a fight occur but that doesn't meant he's gonna back down, "No. After what happened yesterday, ya think I'll do that.'' he replied. And now... he's shaking.

Kanade narrows her eyes, "That was not a request." she said.

"Yeah I know... it was a demand." Gill snarked.

Kanade seemingly want to cut him in half but she quickly composed herself, "Please... just give Eva back." she pleaded.

"What are you guys to her?" Gill asked.

"We're her friends... her closest friends." Kanade replied as Joash blew out a smoke.

Gill let's out a scoff, "Like hell I believe in that!" he said, "If you really are her friends then why do you want her back to a place that wants her dead?'' he asked indecorously.

Kanade restrains herself from attacking the conspiracy theorist, she quickly took a deep breath as she spoke, "Please... you had to understand. I don't like doing this either but orders are orders, we need to uphold that." she reasoned.

"So the orders are more important than the life of your friend?" Gill asked indecorously, "If I were in your position I would turn my back against my superiors to protect those important to me until my last breath!" he claimed.

"I don't believe you had the capabilities to do something like that.'' Kanade coldly stated.

Gill was silent for a minute before speaking, "Yeah... being a coward that I am... I can't really do that.'' he admitted, "But my friend will." he quipped.

"Friend?" Kanade repeated.

Joash blew out a smoke, "The guy who beaten me." he said.

Gill nodded, "If push comes to shove, in order to protect someone, Buckles will not think twice on turning his back on us." he claimed. He then turns to the two, "Have you ever figure out why your higher ups wants her dead?" he asked.

Joash shook his head, "No... they never told us." he replied.

"That's why we're confused. Eva did nothing wrong but the higher ups wants her dead." Kanade muttered.

"And yet you're still following their orders." Gill berated, "Anyway... I fully understand what's going on." he said as he stood up, "I know the reason why your higher ups wants her dead and I know how to fix that." he claimed.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, Gill along with his unlikely allies are seen walking towards a shop somewhere in the city.

"So... you're saying is that Eva is being possessed by a demon." Joash pointed out.

Gill nodded, "Last night... Buckles and I heard her spoke in a deep menacing voice plus her eyes turns red." he stated, "From what I just read, the possible demon that possessed Evanore is the Pecora Nera.'' he explained.

"I heard about that, that kind of demon is impossible to get rid of from someone's body. The only solution is to kill the person the demon is possessing." Kanade stated, "I see... now I know why the higher ups wants her dead... it's because of the demon." she said.

"Though I know a solution how to the demon out from her body." Gill claimed.

"How? From our previous records, the Pecora Nera is impossible to get rid off." Joash pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. But what you guys are not aware of that there's a very overlooked solution when comes to dealing with that demon." Gill replied.

They then entered the shop as they approaches the counter, Gill then rang the bell. Suddenly, Clarity Dresden appears behind counter surprising both Seers.

"Hello, Gill." Clarity greeted, "What can I do for you?'' she asked with a smile.

"Hey, Clarity." Gill greeted back as he brought out a book and flips a few pages, "I'm looking for something like this.'' he said showing page with a picture of an object.

Clarity nodded, "Wait a second." she replied before slipping through a wall.

"Was that a ghost?'' Joash asked in shock.

"This city is really full of surprises." Kanaded muttered.

Joash then shook his head, "So... what is this solution that your talking about?" he asked.

Gill showed them a book, "This." he replied.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Vs Pecora Nera

Later that night at the Jaystone Apartments, we see Evanore resting well on the bed, still recovering from her injuries. Meanwhile, Buckles was sitting on a chair close to the bed and is in deep thoughts.

 _"What is taking Gill so long? I guess finding information about the unknown is not as easy as I thought. Then again... I hardly know anything at all.''_ Buckles thought as he stares at the sleeping Evanore, _"But I ain't giving up. I won't stop until I help this girl, even if it kills me."_ he thought with a determined look.

Buckles then heard a loud knock coming from the apartment's front door. He stood up and quickly made his way towards the door and upon opening it, his eyes widen when he saw Gill along with Joash and a woman behind him.

"Hey Buckles." Gill greeted casually.

Buckles then got into a battle stance, "Gill! What are they doing here?" he demanded with narrowed eyes.

Joash brought a hand up, "Relax. We're not here for a fight." he reassured. "You're friend here told us about Eva's true condition, so rest assure that we're not here to take her back." he stated.

"How can I be sure about that?" Buckles asked in suspicion.

"Buckles... I don't trust them either but give them a chance." Gill advised, "Plus... I found a possible solution to help Evanore in her situation." he stated.

"Really?" Buckles asked earning a nod from his friend. He stares at Joash and the women for a minute before letting out a sigh, "All right." he said.

And with that, everyone went towards the room where Evanore was resting and upon setting sights on the girl, Kanade made a beeline towards her.

"Eva... Eva... can you hear me? It's me... Kanade." Kanade called as she gently grabs Evanore's hands.

Evanore opens her eyes and turns to see Kanade looking at her with worried looks, "Ah... Kana-chan... it's good to see you again..." she said with a smile as she slightly glanced at Joash, "Did you came here to take me back?" she asked.

Kanade shook her head, "No... no... we're not here to take you back." she replied, "We finally find out why the Gospel wants you dead, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry for not realizing the true condition that you're in." she said apologetically.

"Don't worry... I understand. Both of you don't have any control of this situation." Evanore replied with a smile.

"Wait!" Buckles quipped, "You know this two people?" he asked in surprise.

Evanore nodded, "Hai... they're my closest friends." she replied.

"Really?" Buckles asked as he jabbed a thumb at Joash, "Even though these guy hurt you back in the alley.'' he pointed out.

"What... no... he didn't hurt me. I was attack by a man and got stabbed with a knife... the next thing I know... Joash arrived and incinerated the man." Evanore explained.

"Huh? That explains the ashes." Gill quipped.

"Seriously?' Buckles asked in shock and frustration.

Joash shrugs, "I told you I didn't do it." he said.

Buckles let's out another groan, "All right." he said before turning to Gill, "So... what did you find out?" he asked.

Gill nodded, "It's safe to say that our suspicions were correct, Evanore is being possessed by something." he claimed, "Pecora Nera, a demonic entity that mostly takes the form of a demonic anthropomorphic black sheep, this demon often haunts and possessed young females and takes their souls to it's nest where he tortures them for it's own amusement. According to many people, whenever a young female was possessed by this demon, no matter how hard they try, they can't get rid of the demon." he explained.

"If there's no solution then how can we help Evanore now?!" Buckles exclaimed.

"There's actually a solution which is pretty much overlooked by many people." Gill claimed as he brought out a long object, "And here's our solution.'' he said with a blank look.

"Gill... is that a tail of a stingray?" Buckles asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I bought it from the shop Clarity was working on, I got the last one." Gill replied, "Though I understand why this was overlooked a lot." he admitted.

"As I do I." Joash replied in agreement.

"But it's better than nothing." Gill said as he walks towards Evanore, "Evanore... what I'm about to do next is very painful, so I want you to bear it for a minute.'' he advised.

"If it means getting me out of this condition, then feel free to do so." Evanore replied.

Gill turns to Joash who nodded in approval. Gill took a deep breath as he brought up the object, "Here it goes.'' he said.

And with that, Gill whips Evanore with the tail of the stingray letting out a loud crack, "Gya-" Evanore tried to let out a painful cry only for her to stop when her eyes turns red.

Suddenly her entire body was enveloped with red light while dark miasma began to pour out from her body as everyone stood there with wide eyes, Then a black entity shot out from her body forming into something big and sinister. After the transformation, everyone got a clear view of the entity in front of them. It was a large anthropomorphic sheep with large horns and red eyes, a large muscular body, long arms and limbs with sharp claws.

"That's... Pecora Nera...'' Kanade muttered in shock.

 **Pecora Nera**

 **"GRAAAAAGGHHH! YOU FOOOOLSS!"** the large dark entity roared in anger.

Gill then looks at the tail of the stingray, "Huh? It actually works. Those people who overlooked this simple solution were indeed fools." he said. Suddenly, Pecora grabs Gill with it's large hands, "AAAHHH! HEEELP!" he cried for help. But before anyone could do anything, the entity throws Gill towards the window, "AAAHHH!" he cried as he was tossed outside.

"GILL!" Buckles called out for his friend.

 **"You fools!"** the creature roared, **"I was close! I was this close in getting the soul out of this girl but you fools had to interrupt!"** it exclaimed, **"But it doesn't matter, I can do it again! But first... I need to get rid you pest first!"** he declared with a menacing grin.

"Shit-fucking-shit! We need to get out of here!" Buckles exclaimed.

Both Joash and Kanade nodded in agreement as Buckles quickly lifted Evanore up, carrying her bridal style. And with that, they quickly high-tailed out from the apartment while being followed by the demonic entity.

Meanwhile outside the apartment, we see Gill lying down on bush with a dazed face, "Uhh... three plus two is equals to seven..." he mumbled before shaking his head. After getting his bearings back, Gill stood up while rubbing the back of his head, "Fuck that demon... I can't believe that he threw me out of the window?" he grumbled in annoyance.

"Norman-san, what's happened here?" a stern voice asked.

Gill, suddenly felts the chills crawling through his skin, he slowly looks back to see Mika Suzuki looking at him with her arms crossed and a stern face.

"Ehehehe... hey, Mika-sensei... lovely night isn't it?" Gill greeted nervously.

 **bzzzttt...**

 **(Play Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever - Kuvera by E.S. Posthumus)**

As Gill was busy explaining things to Mika, meanwhile Buckles, Joash and Kanade with the former carrying the still weaken Evanore was being chased by the demonic entity. To avoid getting others involve, they decided to run inside a maze-like alley, a weird decision but it's better than getting others involve.

"We need to get rid that thing from coming from Evanore anymore!" Buckles exclaimed.

Joash nodded as he ignited his hands with fire, "Fuoco Oscuro!" he chanted as he shoots out surge of flames towards the entity with little no effect, Joash wasted no time summoning balls of flames around him, "Palle de Fuoco Oscuro!" he shouted before throwing the balls towards the creature but still did no damage.

 **"Hahahaha! Fool! I'm indestructible!"** the demonic entity mocked and laughed.

Joash gritted his teeth, "No effect." he mumbled.

"We need to keep him in place!" Buckles suggested, "Do you know any restraining spells?" he asked.

Kanade unsheathed her sword, "Come forth! Angels of Atonement! Seize this creature at once!" she chanted. She then pointed her blade at the entity and all of sudden, they heard a soft tune playing much to the creature and Buckles' confusion, suddenly a light pillar crashes down pinning the demonic entity in place, immobilizing it.

 **"Damn you!"** the creature cursed.

"Woah... what happened?" Buckles asked in surprise.

Joash blew out a smoke, "That was Kanade's ability called Beatific Melody. Kanade is not just a Seer but a Pietist as well." he replied.

"Pietist?" Buckles repaeated.

"Pietist has the ability to summon holy beings or something related to any holy beings. Each Pietist holds an artifact that gives them the ability to call forth for holy beings such as Kanade's sword.'' Joash explained.

"Huh... guess that is something I should expect from a religious organization." Buckles commented as he gently places down Evanore on the ground.

"But those pillars won't hold that entity for much longer, we need to deal with it fast." Kanade pointed out.

Joash turns to Buckles, "Can your ability beat this thing?'' he asked.

Buckles shook his head, "That thing is a sentient being, it won't work.'' he explained.

Joash blew out another smoke, "We're out of options then." he said.

Before anyone could say something, Gill suddenly appears just inches away from the back of the creature, "Guys! Guys! Can you hear me?!" he called out.

"Gill? Is that you?!" Buckles called out.

"I am! I see that you guys had immobilized gruesome!" Gill pointed out.

"Yeah... but it won't last long! We had no way in getting rid of it!" Buckles called back.

"Actually there is! That demonic entity may seem sentient at first but that thing is a just a creation of magic!" Gill revealed.

 **"You mongrel! You keep you mouth shut!"** the creature threatened.

"That creature was created by a witch years ago as the witch's way of making the lives of many females miserable!" Gill explained.

"But for what?" Buckles asked.

"From what I read... the witch was really ugly!" Gill replied casually, "Anyway... the only way to finally get rid of that creature is strike the main source of it's life... it's heart, that where most of his magical sources are coming from! Use your Fragment Smasher to destroy it!" he instructed.

 **"I told you to keep your mouth shut!"** the creature roared.

Buckles smashes his fist together, "His heart, huh?'' he mused, "All right! Let's do this!" he declared as he charges towards the creature.

 **"I won't let you!"** the creature growled as he breathes out a surge of dark flames towards Buckles. The silver-haired young man stopped running as he quickly throws a punch colliding with the flames, disintegrating it. However, while Buckles' ability is taking effect, the creature kept on breathing out fire which pushes him back while forcing him to bring out his other fist to stop the attack, **"I maybe immobilized right now but I can still attack! Let's see if your fist can protect you from this!"** the creature mocked as several long arms with sharp claws shot out from his body and went straight towards Buckles like missiles aiming at it's target.

"Protezione di Fiamma!" Joash shouted.

"Come forth! Angels of Atonement! Protect this man!" Kanade chanted.

Suddenly, several shields made from flames and large feathers covered in light appears all around Buckles, which prevented the attacks from harming him.

"Go!" Joash yelled.

"Finish him!" Kanade shouted.

Buckles nodded in response while not taking his eyes off the creature, he then began to pressed forward pushing back the entity's continuous attack, however he also beginning to feel the heat on his palms.

 **"You bastard! Why don't you just die! So I can finally get that girl's soul!"** the creature growled.

Buckles gritted his teeth, "Is that all you think about, huh? Is that all you do?" he asked in anger. "You know what... you're pathetic! You're the most pathetic entity that I ever crossed in my entire life! You're so pathetic that you're not even worth the dirt I walk on!" he shouted.

 **"You fool! How dare you call me pathetic!"** the demonic entity growled in anger.

"Oh yes, you are pathetic! Way more pathetic than I am! You're only sole purpose in your pathetic existence is steal the souls of innocent women and tortures them for your own amusement! You're so sick! You're so demented! That it makes me wanna hurl! But that's not what makes me feel sick about you! It's because of your actions! And it's because of you, Evanore's life turn into a living hell! I only knew her for a short time but from the short time that I get to know her, that she's the most cheerful and down to earth person I ever met on my life! I'll even say that she's a better than those motherfuckers from the Coalition! But because of you, her life was ruined! The organization that she worked for threatens her for execution, forcing her closest friends to turn against her! That is unforgivable! That is utterly unforgivable! That's why tonight... you reign of terror ends... you will never, EVER, bother Evanore or any other girls again because I'm going to SMASH YOU TO BITS!" he shouted.

With emotions overwhelming Buckles, he charges the surge of flames with little no regards about his own safety, he threw out a direct punch towards the creature's chest, digging it deeper towards it heart.

At the same time though, the light pillars disappeared, **"GRAAAAGGHHH!"** the creature growled in pain, **"I WILL NOT GO DOWN!"** it exclaimed as he swung his claws towards Buckles.

"Watch out!" Kanade called out.

But too late, the claws hits the side of Buckles' body. The silver-haired young man gritted his teeth in pain but he pressed on, digging his fist deeper on the creature's chest while at the same time, the claws digs deeper to his body.

 **"GIVE UP YOU FOOL!"** the creature shouted.

"FUCK YOU! NO WAY IN HELL, I'LL GIVE UP!" Buckles roared. With all his strength, his pushes his fist deeper and deeper inside the creature until he reach it's heart, "DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he shouted as he grabs it's heart before crushing it to pieces.

 **"GRAAAAGHHHH! NOOOOO! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOOOOOOUUUUU!"** the creature wailed in pain as it quickly disintegrated in the air before completely vanishing without a trace.

Buckles stood still with his left arm still up, he then suddenly began to spit out blood from his mouth before collapsing to the ground with half-dead eyes as Gill, Joash and Kanade rushes towards his side before his eyes went completely shut.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. Epilogue

A few days later in Neo-City, everyone are busy doing their usual business despite the reports of a pool of blood that was discovered in alley a few nights ago.

Walking in the streets, we see Mishal Watts looking at her phone when she noticed Brent Dark, Nicco Bondarev and Jacques Paulsen walking from the other side of the streets.

Mishal then let's out a hum, "I wonder what are those jerks doing right now, I haven't seen them for a while." she mused referring to Buckles and Gill. Her musing were then cut-off when a girl wearing a witch's attire ran past her, catching her attention, "A cosplayer?" she asked, "But ComicKet is still a few months away.'' she said.

 **bzzzttt...**

At the training facility, we go to the small kitchen where we see Mario Martinez, the president of the Heroes Coalition of Neo-City, busy cooking food.

Mario took a sip from a ladle, "Mmm... it taste good but I need to add a few more salt." he mused.

Louie then entered the small kitchen, "Hello President Mario." he greeted.

"Hello, Louie my boy.'' Mario greeted back with a smile.

Louie then took a seat, "I heard that Buccaneer Murphy was found injured last night." he said, "Is he doing fine?'' he asked in concern.

Mario nodded, "I got a call from Dr. San Juan early this morning, he told me that young Buccaneer is doing fine. He'll be discharged later tonight.'' he stated.

"Buccaneer is already fine. But from what I heard, he had a large wound and lost a lot of blood." Louie pointed out, "How can he be fine that fast?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, we still don't know much about young Buccaneer nor his abilities. But my only conclusion is that he is very special." Mario stated.

"Fragment Smasher... is a really big mystery to us." Louie mused, "By the way, I heard that a young girl was taken under Mika Suzuki's care." he pointed out, "I believe that she's from Gospel.'' he added.

Mario nodded, "Yes. I don't know what the Gospel are up to by letting the young girl stay here but she is more than welcome to be part of our family." he said with a smile.

Louie smiles back, "I agree." he replied.

Mario then went back to cooking, "Besides... I think the Gospel didn't let her stay here in this city as a spy.'' he stated,

Louie let's out a chuckle, "Yeah..." he said as he turns towards the door to see a group of teens consisting of Akatora Tsujimiya, The Creepy Guy, Cesaro Barbossa, Dac and New Day Jose passing-by, "... they already sent one to begin with.'' he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Neo-City Hospital, we go to one room to see Buckles sitting on one bed with Gill sitting on a chair right next to his bed and a doctor standing in front of him.

 **Neo-City Doctor**

 **Dr. Carlo Jose San Juan**

Dr. Carlo is a tall middle-aged man with a light-brown and has brown eyes while wearing a red rimmed glasses. He is currently wearing a labcoat over blue-green dress shirt with a blue necktie, brown trousers and black leather shoes.

Dr. Carlo rubs the back of his head, "Well... mister Murphy, I must say that you recovered in the most unexplainable reasons." he explained, "Are you sure, you didn't have one of your friends to use magic to heal you?" he asked.

Buckles let's out a sigh, "No doctor." he replied, "I'm not really a fan having healing magic use on myself.'' he admitted.

Dr. Carlo let's out a sigh, "Well whatever. You are free to go home later tonight, so I advised that you take a rest for the entire day.'' he advised.

"Thank you, doctor." Buckles replied in agreement.

As the doctor left the room, Gill turns to his friend, "That was a big scare, men... you were out cold for a few days, I thought you would never wake up.'' he stated.

Buckles let's out another sigh, "Yeah... I'm sorry for making you worry." he said.

"Well as long as you're okay then that's more than enough for me." Gill said, "But Mika-sensei... ooh... you'll be hearing a lot from her once she sees you.'' he claimed.

Buckles hung his head low, "You just had to tell me.'' he grumbled. He then took a deep breath, "So... what happened during the time I was out?" he asked.

Gill then handed him a letter, "Nothing much but here's a letter for you." he said, "It's from Joash. He told me to give it to you, so I didn't read it." he stated.

Buckles took the letter from Gill's hand, gently opens it as he began to read it.

 _Dear Murphy,_

 _First of all, rather thanking you and Norman for helping us, I'll explain what Evanore has been up to now that you have your secluded life back. It'll be a big problem if I save for later, understand? There's nothing wrong with Evanore and seems doing well, plus the execution orders towards her has been lifted, so no need to worry about other people from Gospel coming after her. After the incident, an order came up from the higher-ups... "Bring her back immediately" or something like that. Anyway, how was your body? Still bleeding? You should still be in the place where they look after you. I don't understand how can you be so calm receiving treatment from a place like that. For the time being, Evanore is allowed to do as she pleases, so she's staying in this city. Personally, I feel that having her spend even one second with you is unforgivable but I don't hold really hold it against you. Also, it seems the girl who knows a thousand of spells now knows how to use magic. Ever since Pecora Nera has been destroyed, we we're wondering if she'll be able to use magic on her own. But who knows? I honestly think it's impossible, but if that in one of a thousand chances that it happens, then we'll have to prepare ourselves. If she uses all those thousands of spells, then she would have same power as the fallen witch known as Lady Adele._

Buckles finished reading as he stares out at the window.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Evanore was seen pacing back and forth with a concerned look on her face.

Dr. Carlo then saw her, "Aren't you going to come in?" he asked in confusion. Evanore looks at him nervously.

After pondering for a few minutes, the young witch took a deep breath before entering the room getting the attention of Buckles and Gill.

"Oh, hello Eva. Nice for you to drop by." Gill greeted with a grin.

Evanore nervously looks around, "N-No pleasure...'' she replied as she glanced at Buckles. She got a good look at him, he was wearing a hospital gown but according to the doctor, he was heavily bandage all across his body and lost a lot blood. She took a deep breath as she spoke, "Umm... are you doing well?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah... I'm doing fine, I'm free to get out of this hospital later tonight." Buckles replied with a grin.

Evanore then looks down, "Why...'' she muttered.

"Hm? What do you by "why"?" Buckles asked in confusion.

"Why? Why would you do so much for someone like me? You got yourself in danger protecting me and you even risk your life just to save me. Why?" Evanore asked.

Buckles stares at her for a minute before lifting a hand up, gesturing her to come close to him. Evanore then walks towards him only for the silver-haired young man to flick her on the forehead.

"Owie!" Evanore yelped in pain.

"I told you before... I believe that protecting you... is the right thing to do." Buckles said with a smile.

And with that, Evanore can't hold back her tears anymore as she dives into the bed and tackles him with a hug, "Uwaaaa! You idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she cried.

"Oi! Aack! Stop crying! Aak! You're hurting me!" Buckles exclaimed in pain.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Evanore cried louder.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Buckles demanded in pain.

Gill let's out a smile as merrily walks out of the room, leaving the two alone. Gill then walks his way in the hallways when came across Dr. Carlo.

"So... are both of them doing fine?" Dr. Carlo asked.

Gill shrugged in response, "Yeah... way better than I thought." he mused.

Dr. Carlo's face then turns serious, "So... did you boys told her about "that"?" he asked.

Gill's face also turns serious as he shook his head, "No... but we believe that it's for the best. Eva already feels guilty for the trouble she believes she caused to us, we don't want her to guilty any further.'' he explained.

Dr. Carlo closed his eyes and nodded, "I see. But you know, keeping this a secret will come back to bite you badly in the end." he pointed out.

"We're aware." Gill replied. _"Buckles may have survive the impalement and lost of blood however... one vital part of his organ has been damaged and is beyond cure...''_ he thought.

Back in the room, we see Buckles and Evanore sharing a good a laugh.

 _"Only three people knows about Buckles condition. Me, the doctor and Buckles, himself. I must say that life is really cruel... my friend Buckles... has only a few years to live... and he is aware of it."_

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
